Killing Machine
by sydsyd1134
Summary: His grief for the loss of his father was obvious. Everyone knew that. But his deep yearning for his father drew the attention of the Millennium Earl. And no grief goes unnoticed by the Earl. This is a certain akuma's tale of murder and memories.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own D. Grayman or DBZ. This is a somewhat AU. I think it's Gohan-centric…if you want to call it that. Something I thought of in school. A big What If situation. Takes place after Cell Games Saga.

Gohan couldn't sleep. He couldn't for 3 straight days. He whined a bit on how long he suffered his insomnia. Perhaps it was the fact that his mother had announced that she was pregnant with his future baby sibling. Or the fact day it's been 3 days since the entire Android and Cell crisis.

Gohan wasn't the only one who had not recovered from those events, still fresh in everyone's minds. Trunks returned to the future, stronger and confident enough to defeat his Androids. Vegeta trained like usual, easing up and taking the time to be a parent with Bulma, taking care of their baby Trunks. Android 18 was currently residing at Kame House, currently dominating a relationship with Krillin. Piccolo stayed at the lookout to help mentor new Kami Dende.

All was at peace. But not for Gohan. Gohan sat up and rubbed his eyes. The light was off, meaning his mother turned in a while ago. He got up and kneeled at the side of his bed. He didn't know if prayers work, but he hoped to reach out to his father. Hoping for an answer.

"Please dad, why'd you have to leave and stay gone? I miss you, mom misses you, everyone does. Even Vegeta, though he's too proud to admit it. I'd do anything to see you again. Amen." He said clapping his hands. He felt warm tear running down his cheek again. Damn.

"Anything you say? Perhaps I can help you with that~" A cheery goofy voice said. Gohan's eyes widen as he felt a hand pat his head. Gohan jumped back on his bed, surprised he couldn't feel a presence earlier. Gohan's mouth was agape at the stranger. Big and fat, a large empty grin, a top cat, a brown swallow-tail coat, a pair of tiny round-framed glasses, at ears even pointer that Piccolo's!

"Who are you?" He asked the strange fat man, getting in a battle-ready stance.

The fat man chuckled and tousled Gohan's already messy black hair. "I am the Millennium Earl. I overheard your plea." He held up a sign that said 'Here to Serve' on it. "I can bring your father back my boy."

Gohan didn't believe. The only way to revive someone was by Dragonballs. Yet this strange fat guy, offered him his father. Wait…did dad want to stay dead. But…his new baby brother or sister might never meet their amazing father. Gohan contemplated whether he should do this or not. He asked, "W-what do I have to do?"

Millennium Earl's grin widened, if it could get any bigger. In a wisp of black smoke a metal skeleton appear on a rack. "My boy, this beauty with revive you beloved daddy. All it needs if for someone who truly cared for him to call out his name. Once then I'll handle the rest~. Can you do it my boy?~" He asked tilting his head a bit.

Gohan gulped. He gave a small nervous grin. A chance to revive his dad? Without Dragonballs. His dad did say he didn't want to be wished back my Dragonballs. He never said revived another way. He wanted to see did dad so badly.

"Goku," He murmured softly.

Goku had no idea what just happened. But he didn't like it. First he was sleeping on the soft grass of King Kai's planet, now this. He had these unbreakable chains all around him, his throat, wrists and arms, legs and ankles, dragging him down him heaven to the living world. He even tried going Super Saiyan level 2 to escape. No avail.

He saw Gohan, a fat guy with a creepy grin, and a metal skeleton with his name engraved into it. Goku's eyes widened when he saw the chains were coming for the skeleton. He was shopved inside, the skeleton giving him these instincts. The hero of earth wanted to kill all of a sudden. He wanted to obey the fat man and kill to evolve.

Gohan grinned when he saw the skeleton begin to move. "G-G-G-Gohan?" the skeleton croaked in his father's voice.

"Dad!" Gohan cried happily, tears of joy in his eyes. "You're back!" He ran up to hug he's newly re-animated dad.

"Stay away!" Goku barked. Gohan stood back in shock. "G-Gohan…how dare you…how dare you defy me…" Gohan became scared. His father sounded angry, yet also filled with anguish. "…HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA? I CAN NEVER GO BACK NOW!" he shrieked ripping his metallic skeleton body from the rack and towering over the half-Saiyan boy.

The Earl chuckled evilly. "Goku-san, my darling akuma, I command you to kill the boy and wear his skin~"

Gohan gasped. He knew it, it was a lie! Gohan edged back and cupped his hands. He built up ki for a Kamehameha blast. Gohan hesitated, if he destroyed the skeleton that was no attacking and swiping him, would he be killing his father. His father's death was already his fault the first time.

Before Gohan had time to reconsider, the skeleton gave an angry howl and charged, the wood underneath her metal feet shuddering as he barreled towards the Halfling..

Gohan didn't realize he was screaming until he felt his lungs struggling for air, his brain barely registering that the shrill noise filling the air was his own voice as he tried to scramble to the door, jerking away from the Earl's hand and stumbling with blind panic on her way to the handle.

A metal body collided with his own one before he could reach it, the sound of crushing bones echoing through the air as his skull smacked cleanly against the wall, his ribs shattering from the momentum of the impact.

The Earl watched with gleaming eyes as blood sprayed the walls, the screams turning into a watery gurgle as the audible snap of the spine broke through the air, the jerky movements of the struggling child coming to a complete, disturbing, stop in an instant.

He merrily hummed 'Happy Birthday' as he watched the metal skeleton slide into the girl's now broken body, her legs kicking about as Goku took over and tried to fit himself into his new form. Waving his umbrella, he wiped away all the blood, showing no signs that something out of the ordinary had transpired here.

The sound of pounding footsteps made the Earl cock his head. The other occupant in the house must've woken up. Glancing back he saw the boy's body rise, his hands slowly making fists before uncurling them, checking the movements of his newfound form.

The gaping, purely revolting wound that ran across his throat was healing, one of the many wonderful akuma skills that some possessed, the blood receding before only a tiny, jagged pink line showed that damage had been done to the boy before him. And even that would disappear in a few minutes.

His face was that of a killer…of an akuma, the only emotion being the tears that silently slide like silk down her face.

"Be free my child, and kill all you can." He ordered merrily, tipping his hat to his new creation, his devil horns glinting in the moonlight.

He nodded firmly and he disappeared out the window, his work now done and Son Gohan now dead to an oblivious world.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own D. Grayman or DBZ. This is a somewhat AU. I think it's Gohan-centric…if you want to call it that. Something I thought of in school. A big What If situation. Takes place after Cell Games Saga.

**"….Thanks Monroe. I do hope those workers do get that dental plan. And in others news…another string of homicidal murders in the downtown West City area. These murders have been coming down from the country all the way here to the big cities. Investigators have reported clothes and what looks to be ashes and dust of the victims. Meaning someone has either perfected the disintegrator gun or…"**

Bulma groaned as she changed the channel to a cooking program. She always hated the news, so depressing with murder and suicide and bombings. She turned to see Vegeta attempting to hold back his temper and tongue with feeding Trunks. Trunks flicked the spoon from his mouth, having wet mashed carrots fling onto the prince's cheek. Vegeta's face grew red. Bulma shot him a warning look, the prince of all Saiyan bit his tongue wiped his cheek with a napkin.

Bulma giggled a bit. So this was her new life as a married woman, married to a short-tempered high-and-mighty jerk alien prince and their half-alien baby. It was a miracle the paparazzi never took wind of it, only reporting the young heiress had recently married with the man who child she conceived.

Yet now she worried for the well-being of her dear friend Chi-Chi. Some weeks ago, almost a month when the murders began, Gohan went missing. The other Z warriors were sent out to find him, no avail. They could not sense where he was, even Piccolo who had a deep connection with the boy. It was like…ugh…she dare not think of Gohan being dead. He was too strong to be killed so easily. Chi-Chi was a wreck, crying and having tantrums. Her grief, plus her rising hormones due to her unplanned last-minute pregnancy made Chi-Chi a time bomb.

Bulma was worried also about these murders. They were getting a bit too close to home. She didn't doubt Vegeta could protect himself, but it was his capability to protect her and his new family. She wondered in the whole Cell ordeal changed the Prince of all Big-heads in some way than in obvious reasons.

Bulma looked out the window as she continued to scrub the dishes. "Gohan…wherever you are, be safe…you better be alive…"

The Millennium Earl was never one to have favorite akuma. He found all his akuma precocious and darling weapons for his almighty dark cause. But never had he seen an akuma evolve and kill so swiftly and inconspicuously. He took notice how the akuma boy he had made over the last few week evolve from a level 1 to a level 2 in such a short amount of time. And now this akuma boy was on the brink of evolving to level 3.

"My darling akuma, I never seen one like you. You must truly be a diamond in the rough~" The Millennium Earl praised his loyal weapon patting his messy spiky black hair. He had chosen the name Gohan, the name of the skin he wore. His onyx eyes were emotionless, yet filled with malice and a lust to kill. He had traded his pajamas for civilian clothing, simple yet fitting. Black Chinese styled shirts with a dark scarlet trim, dark navy trousers and black Chinese-styled shoes. The akuma known as Gohan made a small smile. Like any other akuma, he was extremely loyal to his maker.

Over the last few months Gohan had killed from country neighbors near his skin's home, He then went west, killing villages and towns. He finally evolved at his first kill in West City. Like most level 2, he developed his own personality. He was a glutton, always needing to 'feed' until full. He loved fighting, especially with his victims or fellow akuma. He was quick to throw a punch or insult. He was like a trained savage beast. He tried to resist the urges of transforming into his true form, saying it was ugly and slow.

Gohan had great accuracy and agility. His strength was nothing to sneeze out either. The Earl wondered if it was the soul that the akuma was made from that strengthened this special akuma. Buy he never minded it, he had a strong loyal weapon and that's all he mattered. Wait till he tasted the blood of an exorcist!

Gohan stared out into the distance blankly. "Lord Millennium…" He said in his monotone voice, "Shall I go out and kill some more?' she had a twisted smirk on his face. They oth looked downj on the weak pathetic human down below.

"Very good Gohan. But now I must attend a family meeting of sorts~." The Earl chimed. Both he and Gohan disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Gohan never really liked the Earl's headquarters. It was bleak and dark. Akuma everywhere, all of them dressed as butlers and maid letting a bit of their true colors show. Yet he stood outside the door like a guard, his face with no emotion.

"Gohan-kun!" a girlish voice sang. Gohan felt himself getting hugged by a girl that looked to be around his skin's age. She was dressed in a long shirt with ruffled and a ribbon around her collar with long striped stockings, short dark hair, grey tinted skin and a stigma of crosses on her forehead. Her ominous golden eyes twinkled in mischief and evil.

"H-Hello Master Road…" He said trying get his balance back. Road had accompanied him during his first few killing sprees when they believed West City had the Innocence. Innocence, Gohan never knew what it looked like, but it was in his programming to find it and destroy it at all costs. Road wanted to find it like a scavenger hunt, and she was often rude and mean to his fellow Akuma. He once saw her make an akuma self-destruct for no reason, just for entertainment! Gohan feared her out of all his lord Noahs. Yet the girl Noah seemed quite found of him, calling him a cutie doll. She seemed infatuated with the skin he wore.

"Now, now Road, please get off of Gohan. He's a valuable asset and I don't need him hugged to death. ~" The Earl chimed with a sense of strictness in his happy voice. "Come in so we can start this family dinner. Gohan, you will be honored of standing in the room while this dinner is taking place.~"

Gohan nodded and bowed as Road pouted and got off. She kissed Gohan cheek and skipped off into the dining hall. Gohan walked into the dining hall and stood by a wall as he saw servant akuma serve out dinner.

The Clan of Noah, the clan he was to serve, were an odd colorful dysfunctional family. They fought with each other most of the time, but got along and wee civil once the head had sat down. Gohan resisted the urge to laugh when he saw Lord David flick his spoon full of salty boiled egg into the mouth of Lord Skin. Lord Jasdero giggled as usual as Lord Skin complained on having nothing sweet. Master Road was enjoying the conflict was she did her arithmetic homework, which Gohan gladly liked to help her with. He didn't know why but he loved to doing homework like it was second nature; maybe that's another reason why Road was so found of him.

Lord Sheryl seemed to get a nosebleed as his beloved daughter giggled cutely. Lord Wisely rolled his eyes at his family's idiocy. Lady Lulu Bell just shifted her sunglasses as she sipped her milk tea. Lord Tryde and Mercym just laughed or stared blankly. Gohan then finally notice Lord Tyki, who was calmly eating his food like a well-mannered man should. He then spoke up, "Lord Millennium, care to tell us why we were all summoned here for this lovely family dinner?"

The Earl chewed on his food cheerily. He then said, "Yes~ As you may know, our little…expedition here was a success. We are now creating more akuma since here the Black Order does not exist. Yet my resources have told me a certain little ragtag team of exorcists that we must all be aware of is here with us."

"You mean Allen-kun?" Road asked excitedly. Sheryl's 'daddy antennae' popped up with the tenderness of Road's voice on the name Allen. Gohan pondered a bit. Exorcists, the Earl and informed him about them. They were his enemy that could destroy him and his masters' goals. If he killed them, he could evolve faster and destroy Innocence! Gohan clenched his fists tightly with determination.

"So the brats are here? So what? This place has a lot of new sweets I like so there's no problem...we'll just destroy them. It's us against them, we have them outnumbered." Skin grunted shoveling his dessert in his mouth.

"Oh my dear Skin, I have travelled and examined all possible threats. Here, see for yourselves." The Earl snapped his fingers. Playing cards, similar to Tyki's hit cards flowing around in front of all Noah. Gohan curiously peered over the twins to see the cards. He stopped back and gripped his head. Those faces, so familiar.

A flash, he saw he was sparring with a green Martian man in a turban and cape. He saw himself fighting strange creatures in weird armor. He never recalled fighting any of these people. Were…were these memories of his soul? Gohan shook his head and concentrated on what the Earl had to say. It looked to be while he was having these visions that the meeting was drawing with a close.

"….so be aware of these fighters. They may not be exorcists, but they are dangerous warriors~ I'm only looking out for my family~" The Earl said. The meeting was dismissed. Tyki would've been the the last to leave if the Earl hadn't stop him. "Tyki, I'd like you to meet your new akuma servant~"

Tyki stared at the Earl. "Lord Millennium, I do not need my own personal akuma, I am fine on my own. He'll get in the way of my other life."

The Earl ignored him. "Of course. But I think this one will fit in with you perfectly~"The Earl beckoned for Gohan to come. Gohan stepped out of the shadows and beside the Earl. "This is Gohan-kun. He's that special akuma I told you about."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "The one that fights and acts more like a human…the akuma with unbelievably ability…" Tyki murmured. "Right?"

"That's right~ Gohan this is Lord Tyki. He'll be your new master. Get along now both of you~"" The Earl chided pushing Gohan and Tyki out. Tyki adjusted his top hat a bit and looked to Gohan.

"So…Gohan right? Not many akuma out there who have chosen a name…you'll be working with me so don't get in my way. Can you speak?"

Gohan looked up to Lord Tyki and bowed. "Yes Master Tyki. I will do my best not to fail you." Gohan said. Tyki nodded and turned on his heel and walked off. Gohan following on his heel.

The Earl chuckled evilly as he saw the two walk away. "Those two were made of each other. With Tyki and Gohan-kun, Allen Walker and his friends won't stand a chance so long as his skin's family and friends don't intervene~"


End file.
